


It's Getting Hot in Here

by prosodiical



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's tough being a cat when your successor is trying to get in his boss's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Getting Hot in Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warfare/gifts).



The office was unseasonably warm. 

Raidou had been lying on the couch since they came back in, hat over his eyes and stripped to his shirtsleeves, and over the last hour Narumi had been slowly discarding clothing: jacket, vest, tie. 

Perched on the windowsill, Gouto hissed at Narumi starting to roll up his sleeves. Raidou cracked an eye in his direction. "This isn't natural," Gouto told him.

Raidou's cheeks pinked and he tugged the hat further down over his face.

"Ugh," Gouto meowed, and decided to make a dignified exit out the window; that wasn't something he needed to see.


End file.
